Reflecting Memories
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: When Logan finds an injured girl on a cliffside, his mind explodes with memories long buried. Realizing she is his daughter, yet has no memory of him, he stands between disrupting the delicate balance of her mind and his heart. But Magneto can't wait.
1. Summary and Couples

Basic summary: Okay people, here's the deal. It all started when Logan decided to investigate an attack Magneto made on a military compound (once more -sighs-). Anyways, he finds an injured girl on a cliff side, and it's like his mind boggles with all these 'long buried memories'. Realizing this is his daughter from all the regressed back flashes he is experiencing, he takes her back to the institute, where surgery is preformed on the chick. She wakes up after 10 exhausting hours of medical work, and tells them her name is Jayda Killgallen, aka Reflection. She's a mutant, a hidden member, you might say, on Magneto's team, working discreetly behind the scenes. Her powers, unique, are the ability to transfer the pain and physical trauma of another's blow back at her opponent. (Like, if you shot her, the bullet wouldn't hurt her. Instead, you'd get shot with it in the place it would have landed on her, and she remains unharmed).  
  
Soooooooooo, anyways, Logan realizes that even if this girl is his daughter (The Prof. confirms his suspicions) she doesn't remember him. While thinking, he discovers that the woman he was with while Jayda knew him, a serious young woman named Tessa, could take away memories of a person, or at least regress so them so deeply, it would take great skill to bring them back. With all of the probing Xavier had been doing, it was enough to break the barrier on Logan's mind. But Jayda is clueless as to who the hell he is. (-sniffs- Poor Logan.) So Wolverine is in a sticky spot. If he told Jayda, he couldn't tell if her reaction would be steady or not (She's staying at the Institute, by the way. Professor offered her a spot on the X- Men.) and if he didn't, his heart would break.  
  
Unfortunately, Magneto wants his team member back. And he'll do anything to get her. Just like a certain stalker whose haunting Logan's mind.  
  
Couples (Gotta have some lovin!)  
  
Logan (Wolverine) and Ororo (Storm) [This'll be fun!]  
  
Rogue and Remy (Gambit) [I love 'em together.]  
  
Kitty (Shadowkat) and Lance (Avalanche) [How could I not?]  
  
Jean and Scott (Cyclops) [The perfect guy and perfect girl. Fortunately, they won't be appearing like mad on this storyline! -dances-]  
  
Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Tabitha (BoomBoom) [I think they're so sweet together.]  
  
Annnnnnnd, drum roll please.  
  
This is odd, here: Jayda (Reflection) and Bobby (Iceman) [I love Bobby ssssssoooooooooooooo much. So he gets meh OC! Hahahahaha.yeah.]  
  
But Pietro has a little crushy on a girl he already knows through his Daddy. And Quicksilver gets what he wants. If he's fast enough to snag her before a certain adorable snowman does! 


	2. Remember Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men. -pouts while hugging Wolverine plushie- But I do own Reflection and her mother, so screw you if y'all says I can't do anything with her. Besides, by the end of the story, it will be like nothing ever happened. -sticks out tongue-  
  
Rating: To be safe.there will be cursing, and many a tad of lemonness.MWA!  
  
-Kenshin pops up- On with the story! Oro!  
  
Chapter One: Remembering Her  
  
The night air was calming and cool to Logan as he swiftly walked through the forests of the remote area. He alternated from sniffing the air to watching the bats swooping overhead in the twilight, the darkness outdone by the full moon. But he had no time for such distractions.  
  
Sabretooth was near.  
  
He could feel it, smell it, his scent, and that of the other Acolytes. But the feral mutant who was the X-Man's sworn enemy was what had down the man to the forests. He had seen something on the news that morning, like before, but this time it didn't drive him into a frenzy. Not like before.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was only him and Kitty in the kitchen, the slight brunette tapping away at her keyboard as usual. The news was on, a slight murmur that was good enough for Logan as he sipped his coffee. It had been remarkably like the time he had lost control, but hell, that was then, this is.then that morning.  
  
Anyyyyyyyways, he had just finished one cup, and was pouring another when his sharp dark eyes caught the screen. There was the sight of a compound in a wooded area, an army base. It was smoldering, firemen desperately trying to hose the flames down. The reporter was speaking gravely into the mike. The words following even caught the attention of Shadowkat, who paused in her hurried typing.  
  
The words that followed were what caused Wolverine to get up and go that morning.  
  
Thank you, David. Here we are in a secluded military compound-but it isn't exactly one anymore. Earlier this morning, estimated time about 3 o'clock, an eyewitness claims that a girl strolled inside and refused to leave the premises. When shot at after a threat protruded from her lips and knocking unconscious a guard, bullets seemed to bounce of her, and come directly back at the shooters, like she was reflecting them back. After she made sure all was clear, the child motioned for others to come in. From reports, the others were identified as mutants, who have been charged with great offences before. Eventually, they left, but with a critical piece of information from the base. Unfortunately, they must have also hit a self- destruct program, as the base exploded. Whether any mutants were hurt remains a mystery. The girl who entered was supposed to be a brand new mutant, her description is as following: Dark, medium length hair, violet- blue eyes, and a tanned complexion, about seventeen. Note all are dangerous.  
  
Logan started slightly, and glanced at Kitty, who looked worried, "Like, Mr. Logan, your not going out there, right? Remember the last time you, like, went to those woods?" The phasing teen bit her lip. The man chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, half-pint, I've got everything sorted out in my brain. Besides, I'm an X-Man. Big boy, all grown up. I'll be home when I can." He stalked out of the kitchen, ruffling the girl's hair as he passed.  
  
Logan snapped back to the present, and sniffed the air again. The trail of the Acolytes was growing fainter every minute. He pressed on, the quiet silence digging into his ears. If only Kitty had known, but something HAD triggered in his memory. He couldn't figure it out; he thought he had discovered his whole past.  
  
His nose caught a new scent, as the burly Wolverine halted, and changed directions at a run.  
  
Blood.  
  
It wasn't old, wasn't new, but in between. Someone was injured.  
  
It drew him to a cliffside. Puzzled, he crouched down, peering over the side. His eyes trailed to one of the ledges that jutted out from the rocky side. A body lay on it, he observed, a neat pool of crimson around them.  
  
It was a girl, about 17, with dark brown hair splayed across her face and tan skin, though a little hard to tell in the growing night. One hand dangled carelessly over the edge, the other clutching something at her throat. On her side was a bloody gash torn into a black leather halter-top and leather pants, a pair of cracked sunglasses by her face. A trench coat, Logan noticed, was hanging off on arm, fluttering in the chilly breeze the night supplied.  
  
For a minute it was like his mind exploded, the breaking of a dam. Floods of memories crashed inside his mind at the sight of her young face, the scar on her left wrist, the little locket her hand clutched, her hair, shut eyes.  
  
He grasped the sides of his heads a minute, sorting through everything. Where was the Professor when you needed him! Eventually, after it had calmed down a little, he swiftly dropped down on the ledge. His heat paced a bet faster as he swept her into his strong arms, holding her tight, acutely aware of the blood running through his fingers. With a few quick jumps and a clumsy landing, he was racing into the woods once more.  
  
In a secluded spot, the X-Jet, with its black gleam so invisible in the darkness, sat, a monster of a bird waiting for prey. Logan hurried inside, and gently sat the girl onto a chair, strapping her in, one hand tracing the moon-shaped scar. Then, he was in the pilot's seat, and starting that black bird up.  
  
Halfway to the endless black sky, he leaned down, and spoke into the communicator. Storm was waiting for him, like she'd promised. Her silky voice came through as he turned it on, "Find anything?"  
  
His head buzzed and for a second, the great Wolverine felt dizzy, as he answered softly, "Prepare the infirmary, 'Ro."  
  
"What's happened? What did you find, Logan?" Her voice was worried.  
  
"My daughter. Wolverine out."  
  
Needless to say, the graceful African waiting patiently for the X-Jet to sail in was shocked. She felt her blue eyes widen, and a hand press softly to her mouth. His daughter? But, he had said he had never been involved with another person before!  
  
She leaned back onto her chair, then jumped up, like someone had thrown cold water on her. Prepare the infirmary! She must be hurt. Taking flight on swift legs, she burst through the door, getting a surprised look from Dr. McCoy, Rogue, and Bobby. Both had been injured during a whacked-out danger room session.  
  
"Hank! Get a bed ready. Logan's coming home, and-and he's bringing someone. He says it's his daughter." The words felt rubbery on her tongue, and Rogue did a double take, and Bobby fell out of his bed. The Beast looked a little startled, but nodded, "That mean's we'll have to be extra careful then. Storm, could you wheel that bed over here?"  
  
He could hear her shallow breathing the fairly long trip home. One he had switched to autopilot, and quickly made a makeshift wrap for her side, but it only shortened the blood flow a little. Yet, she was still alive. He proudly turned to look at her, thinking, That's my daughter. She's fighting. Then he would mentally slap himself, thinking, Why the hell did you say that to Storm? What if she really isn't? What if she is? God I need some coffee.  
  
Eventually, the black bird was back safely in the Institute for Gifted Children. Logan moved quickly. Within seconds, the girl was in his able arms once more, and he was moving down the steps like Pietro on coffee.  
  
The hallways seemed more mazelike, and longer then usual as he tried to rush as quietly as possible. The last thing he needed was Kitty phasing in his way to figure out what was the cause of all that noise.  
  
Just like he had asked, the infirmary was set up. Storm was waiting, an unreadable look etched across her face. Dr. McCoy was finishing up rewrapping Bobby's wrist, Rogue napping quietly. Ororo glanced up as the door opened, and stood up suddenly, "Logan! How bad?"  
  
"Bad." That was his answer as he laid her on the examining table, and Hank strode over, adjusting his glasses, "Oh dear. We might need to do surgery. Logan, sit down, Storm, you help."  
  
With a growl, he sat at the far corner of the infirmary, occasionally getting up to pace like a wild animal. Iceman stared at him, Rogue as well, who had woken up. In a timid voice, the goth asked, "Ah, uh, Logan, are y'all alright?"  
  
He gave her one of his 'untamed beast' looks that would send shivers down the normal people who passed him on the sidewalk. Rogue looked at Bobby, who cringed, muttering to himself. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Logan! Mr. Logan, wake up!" He could feel a cold hand on his shoulder, and snapped to attention from his sleep to see Bobby peering down at him. Apparently Dr. Hank had let him stay in all the hubbub. Rogue was there two, over at one of the beds, where the small crowd was completed by Dr. McCoy and Ororo. There was soft speaking going on, that Logan quickly decided to investigate.  
  
Outside there was the dawn, streams of thin new sunlight gracing the infirmary. Logan took no notice however, only on the girl lying, sleeping on the white-sheeted cot, her dark hair neatly under her head, her side, just visible over the blankets, wrapped in bandages, not seen, but the imprints in the cloth of her top. The sleek leather outfit was gone, replaced with baggy green pajama pants and a loose green T-shirt, found stowed away in a closet.  
  
Exhausted, Storm put a hand on Logan's shoulder, "She'll be waking up soon, we suppose. Hank, tell him about the surgery."  
  
Beast scratched his head, and yawned, "Lessee.there was a large portion of glass in her side, like she broke through a helluva lotta windows, or some came at her at high speeds, as well as numerous cuts and bruises on her body. But her side was the worst, and she'll be stuck in here for about.4 weeks, maybe."  
  
Wolverine nodded, and gazed down onto the tanned face. It wasn't a natural tan, it was from the love of outdoors like the memories portrayed. A little girl, riding a pony, in shorts and a tank top, squealing as the fat beast cantered on, her dark hair a blackish flame. It used to be black, he noted, and was now more of a dark brown. Some things change.  
  
Rogue was silent, just watching her quietly, though it was obvious she was thinking. Bobby not as much as one foot impatiently tapped the floor. Tapping so impatiently, in fact, he easily lost his balance only on one foot really, when a set of blue-violet eyes flew open, and a sleeping girl shot up.  
  
Her face was contorted into pain as she clutched her side, with a sharp, "Ouch!" And turned onto the X-Men, and the fallen Bobby, "Where am I? What happened? Who are you people?"  
  
Rubbing his head, Logan looked at the other seniors, and said, "Uh.well, you're at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Children. I found you while tracking an 'old friend' you might say, in the forests of Maine. The names Logan, this is Storm, Dr. McCoy, Bobby, and Rogue." His throat tightened. She doesn't remember me, he thought bitterly, but brushed it off.  
  
Rogue broke the silence, "Ta answer yer otha question, y'all were torn up pretty badly. We had ta stitch y'up. Where in God's name didya go to getta slice lahke that?"  
  
She rubbed her forehead, "Shit. I failed." The 17-year-old sat still a minute, cursing herself out. Eventually she spoke again.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm thankful, but this means I am officially caput. My turn to rant now, right?" She fixed them with a look, and Storm nodded, smiling a little, "Go on."  
  
"Well, lessee. My name is Reflection. Well, that's what people call me. That or Jayda Miranda Killgallen. I'm a mutant, and you all are to, if Mags is correct. I'm on his team, the Acolytes. Heard of em? Anyways, I've been training the whole year I've been with him. This was the first mission I wasn't behind the scenes. I guess I shouldn't have been so dumb." She bent her head in shame, "So I was supposed to cause enough of a distraction and get the other guys in. We grabbed a couple disks about research on mutants, then hit a couple bombs. Then, all I knew was I knew I was trapped and jumped through a window. I felt a lot of pain, and the last thing I felt was a killer headache all over and being picked up. "  
  
Bobby stared at her, "Mags as Magneto? Magneto's team? Your on the enemy's side!?" He groaned, having started to think she was kinda cute, in a serious sorta way. She gave him a look, "There is no right or wrong side. Either way you choose, there will always be someone who gets hurt, Bobby, huh?"  
  
Rogue was starting to like this chick.  
  
Logan stepped foreword, "Alright, Miss Killgallen, if you're a mutant, why did Magento want you? Whatcha got up your sleeves?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, though felt like he already knew the answer.  
  
"Somebody hit me if your not afraid of pain."  
  
They were quiet a moment-silence buzzed in the room, when Beast nodded, "Only if your sure, Jayda, but this will hurt me more then it will hurt you."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
The blue creature swung his fist at her. Storm covered her eyes, and Rogue and Bobby winced as his fist met with her stomach.  
  
Or did it? Jayda should have been crying in pain. Beast was tough when he hit you. Instead, it was like he had gotten hit in the stomach. Doubled over, groaning, a swelling bruise. Reflection smiled sympathetically, "Told you. My powers are strange. If someone hits me, they get hit with their own blow somehow when it's directed at me. Same with weapons, or hand held explosives, or robots. But if nobody administrates them, and it's my own fault, it doesn't work. Which is why I'm sitting here spilling my guts to you."  
  
Beast mumbled something about how he'd never hit anybody again.  
  
She smiled with a sweet yet dangerous lust. Bobby's crush was back on track.  
  
***  
  
They left Reflection to rest in the infirmary, Bobby and Rogue heading off to get ready for school. Hank left to tell the Professor what was going on (though he probably already knew) and Storm had pulled Logan into an empty room to talk.  
  
The tall white haired woman perched on a window ledge, "Logan, please be honest. I thought you had regressed all memories buried in you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Seems like it's not. I coulda used Charles last night, it was like a waterfall. But from what I can tell, I used to be with this woman.she was dark haired, lived on a farm, young and smart. I married her.and she had a kid. I called her Jay. So apparently, it's the Jay-DA in the other room. I think my wife was a mutant, too. I remember her doing things with my mind.mental blocks.maybe she was a telepath? Anyways, I never knew that my daughter was a mutant, too, though I had assumed she'd show signs of power. That little scar.I remember it. She got kick by a goat when she was three."  
  
He closed his eyes a moment.  
  
There she was, dragging a billy goat by the horns, the chubby little girl stomping as she turned the loose animal into a paddock, and slammed the gate, bumbling to Logan. Her innocent disposition crumpled as her face wilted into tears, "Daddy, da goat kicked me!" She shoved her left hand into his face, a little half moon ring of blood seeping out.  
  
"Logan!" He snapped out of the memory state, "Wha?"  
  
"Logan," she repeated, softer, indicating towards the door. The Professor was sitting on his wheelchair, staring at him, Hank at his side.  
  
Scratching his head, Logan crossed his arms, "Hey Charles. So Hank explain what's up?"  
  
The telepath nodded, and shut his eyes momentarily, "Yes, but are you sure the girl in the other room is in fact your daughter? Not a look-alike?"  
  
The beastlike Wolverine nodded, and growled out, "Take a look inside my head." The Professor nodded slightly, and prepared for a mind probe. What he found was astonishing.  
  
Logan's head was always jumbled with memories, but the overload was aggravating. The same girl with blackish hair and blue-violet eyes, growing taller and slimmer, more serious in complexion, a woman with those same eyes, but brown haired, almost an exact image of the younger one. The two were laughing and smiling, then there came a dark frown on the face of the older one, tears coming from her eyes as she touched the child's head, who seemed about ten, mouthing, "I'm sorry.." then moving towards Logan.  
  
Xavier started slightly, and fell from the state Logan had obliged him into. Rubbing his temples, the professor stared at Logan, who rubbed his own head, "Remind me not to let you do that again for a while, gives me a headache. Confirmation? From all that I say yes, Chuck."  
  
He nodded, "Jayda Miranda Killgallen is your daughter Logan. But why can't she remember you?"  
  
Wolverine stood there, still a moment, murmuring, "She was ten-ish.she'd remember me, she's only, about 17." He ran his fingers through his hair, and his eyes opened wide, as he clamped a hand over his mouth, "OhmyGod.Holy shit, she did it to me, too."  
  
"Logan?" Storm said, worried, "What's going on?"  
  
His breathing ragged, he gulped, and choked out, "My wife.she took away my memories, that's why I never knew about my daughter till now.She could put a mental block up, or something, bury a memory of someone or something so deep inside you it would be hard to unearth, to hard.she took me away from Jayda's mind and Jayda away from mine."  
  
Storm put a hand on his shoulder, "Logan.?"  
  
He pounded a fist on a table, the wooden legs vibrating violently, "She took my baby away from me!" 


	3. Painful Mistakes

Reflecting Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, do own Jayda, yaddayadda! -rolls eyes-  
  
Review! I like this chapter...not as good as the first, me thinks, but hell...  
  
NOTE: This episode and later ones deal with cutting (self infliction of pain). I am not making a mockery of such a serious things, as one of my friends used to do it.  
  
Chapter Two: Painful Mistakes  
  
Over in the next room, a Jayda Killgallen was quietly napping. Her head was buzzing, a constant pounding disrupting the peaceful rest most enjoyed. She opened her eyes, the stunning bluish color drifting towards the window. She could see so much. A red convertible was pulling away out of the gates, and a black van. She could see kids, students, perhaps? Though the windows, or bouncing out of them.  
  
With a sigh, she sat up, rustling the sheets. It had been a long time she'd been with normal kids, or ones who actually went to school. She had been with Magneto for.....she didn't know. Three years? She never really had time to think about her past, and she didn't remember much when she did bother to. Magneto had told her she suffered a head injury, but she didn't believe him. But he was the closest thing to a father she remembered. Even if the other Acolytes were nice to her, it wasn't the same as belonging.  
  
And it wasn't as if she enjoyed being an Acolyte. Though thrilling, someone, even her, always got hurt.  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Reflection rolled over on the white bed, careful not to touch her wound. It hurt a lot. Where was the Advil?  
  
Before she could rummage through the cabinets, she drifted into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Gambit hummed a tune to himself, his feet propped onto a table, one hand expertly shuffling his cards. Demonic black and red eyes shifted slyly from Sabretooth sitting sulkily in the corner of the room, Pyro cursing over one of his lighters being out of fluid, and Colossus simply reading.  
  
The Cajun sighed, irritated at the lack of things to do, touching a bandage on his wrist timidly. Sticking the cards back in his pocket, he stood up, stretching, mumbling, "Where is de chere? Remy nee's to attack someone, oui."  
  
John looked up, a frown on his face, one ankle in a splint (the mission, though a success, did not leave all unmarked), "Maybe trainin', mate. You know her, always goin' at it. The sheila DID get here a'right, didn't she?"  
  
Scratching his head, he shrugged, and called to Victor, "Oh Sabs...'ave you seen Jayda? Remy nee's to do an'thing, before his mind 'plodes, arg, hell, where is Reflect?" He wrinkled his brow, and the wild man looked up, growling.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't watching the kid...who was?"  
  
The Russian closed his book, standing, "Maybe Magneto has her. I'll go check." Piotr stood, and strode out of the room.  
  
"Merci!" Gambit yelled after him, and took to shuffling his cards, once more.  
  
Within minutes, Piotr was back, a worried look on his face, "The boss is working on his computer, and the training area is empty. Could she have been left at the compound by mistake?"  
  
John groaned, "Damnit! Did we screw up, lads? I thought he told us to watch the kid!"  
  
Gambit nodded, his eyes narrowing, "Oui. We did."  
  
***  
  
Someone was humming, Jayda noticed, groaning and sitting up, her vision unclear a moment, eventually focusing. Glancing around with a weary eye, she pulled herself up a little straighter, seeing Rogue at one of the cabinets, rearranging the supplies. Studying the girl, who was softly singing a southern tune, she remembered something.  
  
With a mischievous smile, she mocked the speech and accent of a certain Cajun, "You be Remy's belle femme, non? Remy talk bout you all de time."  
  
Rogue spun around, a surprised look on her face. It slowly chided into a soft smile, and she nodded, in her best French, "Absolument. He talks about me?"  
  
Jayda started laughing, her side aching in the process, "Talks! He dances around every time you call him, saying things none of us can translate, no, WANT to translate. I caught him singing about you in the shower."  
  
The normally serious goth giggled, "Well, Ah'd lahke to see that!"  
  
"Him in the shower?"  
  
"Well...!"  
  
The impish Reflection ran her hands through her silky brown hair, and fingered her locket. In a teasing voice, she said, "Ohh, so Remy 'be a secret, non?' Ha! Blackmail..."  
  
Rogue looked at her worried, "You won' tell, now, will yah? If y'all do."  
  
Jayda took on a serious look, "Don't worry. I wouldn't tell anyone, but eventually it's gonna come out. And Gambit is a total hottie. There will only be jealously."  
  
The untouchable chuckled, "Hey, now, Ah'ma gonna hafta knock y'all out now. Remy is mah man!" They shared a smile, and Reflection broke in with a curious tone, "Could you tell me about this place, about the other's powers, please? I'm really curious about other mutations..."  
  
Rogue sat down on the end of the bed, thinking, "Well, lessee. We got Scott 'Cyclops' Summers, he's the 'leader' yah might say, can shoot lasers or sumthin' from his eyes. Jean Grey, we'll, the perfect gal, telepath an' telekinetic. Kitty 'Shadowkat' Pryde, she phases through stuff, Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner, mah adoptive brother, an' a teleporter..."  
  
She continued down the list, the other girl mesmerized, finally stopping at her own name, "An' me, Ah'm jus' Rogue, the untouchable. Ah can absorb a person's powers, memories, the enchilada." She rolled her eyes, a sad look in them, "Ah could put you in a coma from a hug if mah skin touched yers. Mayhbe kill ya." She looked up awkwardly. "I don't remember touching someone with mah skin an' not hurting them."  
  
Jayda reached out with her two fingers, stopping before she just reached Rogue's cheek, "Rogue." she started, hesitantly, "I think...I can touch you. My powers...Reflecting, you'd only absorb yourself...can I try?" She looked curious.  
  
The goth bit her lip, "Ah don't know, only if your POSITIVE...I don' wan' y'all ta get hurt..." Jayda nodded and brought her fingers to her cheek.  
  
They waited. Nothing happened.  
  
Jayda looked at her, eyes wide, "You can't absorb yourself, Rogue...you can touch me."  
  
With a shriek, Rogue grabbed Jayda in a hug, "Y'all are right! I can touch you, Jayda!" Her eyes shone, "Mah gawd, Ah'm crying", she said, laughing through her tears that smudged her dark makeup. Jayda started laughing as well. It had been long since someone had cried for her powers, something so normal for her, so extraordinary for someone else. It made her feel good. Sure, once Remy hugged her when she was crying after being just found by Magneto, and then there was that fast kid, Pietro, on that one date when she told him about the cuts...  
  
She shivered involuntary and yanked the sleeve of her shirt down a little.  
  
Rogue wiped at her eyes, "Are ya okah?" She nodded, and smiled, with a sudden thought, "Hey, won't it be cool if I could transfer my power to another when I'm touching them?" A grin broke over Rogue's face, "That'd be wondaful, sugah!"  
  
It was then they struck up a fast friendship.  
  
***  
  
Wolverine sighed, shutting his eyes briefly as he sat down in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water, eventually dumping it in the skin. Reflection. Jayda. Jay. Jayda Miranda Killgallen. He could see her and Tessa, sitting on the porch in the twilight, the mother singing softly to her 5 year old daughter, a gentle rocking tune that was settling the dark haired girl into a steady sleep. Jay, she had been to him, Jayda Miranda when she was bad.  
  
They had lived in Maine, the bottom of the state, on a gorgeous little piece of land. Paradise, maybe...there had been a few animals, four horses, a couple goats, pigs, and chickens to amuse the skinny little girl. He paused, wondering when she developed her powers. She had learned gymnastics from her mother, he knew, who had taken it all through high school, and learnt on her own hand-to-hand fighting. With the grace and ease of an athlete and the right hook of a boxer, it was no wonder Magneto allowed her to join. But why had she?  
  
He drummed his fingers on the table. Should be tell her? Nah...maybe he should...With a growl, he stood up and stalked out of the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Did you, like, hear about her, Kurt?" Kitty eagerly asked her fuzzy blue friend as she shut her locker. It was a day after Rogue and Jayda had discovered the whole skin-to-skin acceptance thing, and the school was buzzing about it after Rogue had let it slip to Jean, who let it slip to Scott, who let it slip to Kitty, who was now telling Kurt, "That girl Logan brought home can totally be touched by Rogue! Her powers just reflect back at, like, Rogue, so Rogue can't absorb herself! Isn't it totally awesome?"  
  
The blue haired boy, whose inducer was currently on, nodded enthusiastically, "Ja, Kitty. But how, did Logan find her? Who is she?"  
  
The voice of Iceman, touched with a dreamy state, ambled over as with its owner, "She's brilliant...Jayda...Jayda Miranda Killgallen, Reflection..."  
  
Kurt looked at him worried, and Kitty waved a hand over his over, "Bobby, are you alright? You, like, seem a little...disoriented?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, disoriented..." He mumbled, and knocked into Kurt, "Sorry, Kurt, didn't see you...She's got great eyes...blue and purple all at once..." All of a sudden, Kitty's hand came out of nowhere, and slapped him. Bobby snapped back into reality with a yelp, "Hello! What was I doing?"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "Vell, let's see. You vere rambling about this Jayda girl...I think Bobby has a little crush, Keetty!" They both laughed, and Bobby scowled, "I do not! Well, maybe I do...kinda...she's pretty...STOP PICKING ON ME!" He stomped off. Kurt and Kitty just laughed.  
  
***  
  
"You're making an amazing recovery, Jayda. How does it feel?" It was one week after Logan had discovered his daughter, who remained clueless, and Dr. McCoy was examining his patient's progress. She healed fast. Not Wolverine's speed, but his 4-week assumption for her staying in the infirmary was likely to be cut in half.  
  
Over the time, the students of the Institute had gone from hiding and observing Reflection from afar to introducing themselves. She became friends with everyone: to Scott, she was wise and dedicated and loyal. Jean sought her as a friendly face and a smile you couldn't resist. Kurt declared her an honest, charming girl. Kitty found someone who you could talk about anything to, from fashion to boyfriends. Amara enjoyed her presence, Jamie her faithful love of pranks. Ray, the perfect spectator for his show-off tricks he loved to give. Jubilee discovered a listener who could uphold her constant chatter. Rahne and Sam an impish child. And Rogue and Bobby? Rogue made friends with a girl who could hear you, who knew what to say to the untouchable. And Bobby...we won't start (-coughs- Lover-boy. -coughs-).  
  
The adults as well thrived upon her vast intellectual mind, and adult in half of her characteristics, a child in the other. They had never known someone to go from sad to cheerful in a matter of seconds like her. The world could be awful one moment, then a wonderful place the next. (Wolverine groaned at the aspect of a bipolar daughter, even thought Hank assured him she wasn't.)  
  
"Better. It only hurts when I land on it, or when Kitty cooks something for me to eat." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Does everything she touch turn to poison, or just muffins?"  
  
"Everything." He said briskly, then checked his clipboard, "Well, another week or so, then you'll have to take it easy-we don't want you to get hurt again thanks to jumping out more windows." She saluted sharply, and lay back in her bed, picking up a book on the little table she had found while rummaging for more Advil. Opening it to her marker, the violet-eyed girl read on eagerly.  
  
Hank smiled warmly at her, and started out of the infirmary. Shutting the door quietly behind her, he headed straight for the Professor's office. A worried look etched on his face, he knocked quietly, and he heard the familiar voice call, "Come in Hank."  
  
The blue creature strolled inside, noting Logan rising from his chair. Darting a look between the two, he started out, "Your turn to talk with him, bub-"  
  
"No, stay, please. You need to hear what I have to say." He stopped and looked at Xavier, "Charles, I just got back from examining Jayda...I found something rather.disturbing."  
  
***  
  
Jayda sighed, and snapped the book shut. She couldn't concentrate.  
  
Pulling herself up so she was sitting Indian-style on the bed, and examined her wrists and lower parts of her arms. Old scars, newer scars, and everywhere in between. She traced her index finger over the lines in her skin, feeling cold all over.  
  
She had never told anyone about them, just Pietro. They had briefly dated, having met through Magneto. He was charming, cute, and amazingly egotistic, but it didn't work out. But he understood and had kept her secret.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Soooo...having a good time?" Pietro's coy face smiled at me as they left the movie theater, hand in hand. Jayda laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, "Lovely time, Quickie. Even though the heroine was a total ditz who dressed like....that." She pointed at a group of girls hanging on a couple of guys, outfitted in what looked like size 3 clothes.  
  
The speed demon frowned mockingly, "Hey-whats-wrong-with-that, nun girl?" She stuck out her tongue. True, she didn't dress like that, but her clothes weren't like monastery garb, just a pair of cropped jeans, that fitted her slim legs nicely, and a black halter top, her hair done in a bun with hoop earrings.  
  
He laughed with her and they headed into the cool night air, as it started raining. Jayda groaned, "And I was hoping to stay dry! Damn..." She wrinkled her nose, and quickly looked down at her arms, holding them flat on her sides. Pietro felt her tense up, and glanced at her rigid position- then noticing a skin colored drip coming of her arms, "Jay, what's that?"  
  
She shook slightly, and said, quickly as him, "Nothing, I'm fine." He gave her a 'look', and gently pulled her arm from her side, examining the lower portions. His eyes opened wide, and he looked at her, "R-reflection? Did you..." His voice dropped, "...do this?"  
  
Her body trembled, and she nodded slowly, a tear sliding down her cheek, murmuring, "I hide them with makeup.I don't want anyone to see....." More tears fell down her beautiful face. The next thing she knew, her sobbing face was against Pietro's brown sweater, as he held her gently, slowing down his usually now-or-never pace, "It's okay Jay...but why? How long?"  
  
She choked out the words, "Since my powers developed...this way I can stop feeling so immune to touch...you'll laugh, b-but I miss the pain.I hate being so protected from everything Pietro!"  
  
He nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I can get hurt, as hard as it may seem...so I can't imagine how you feel, Jayda Miranda Reflection Killgallen. But you'll find a way other then this..." She nodded and they walked home together in the cold, wet night...  
  
***  
  
Wolverine stopped immediately, and growled, "What's going on Hank? Is it her side? Is it worse then we thought?" Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes, "You sounded like an overprotective father there a second, Logan. No, the problem isn't the injuries she received at the compound. They're mostly scars, but a few fresher ones, like from two weeks ago or so.before the accident."  
  
"Cuts?" Charles said with a frown, "Hank, she doesn't...does she?"  
  
He nodded, "Looks like it. It isn't hard to find how. And she said only self infliction, her own fault works...and all you needs is a bit of glass, a razor, knife."  
  
Wolverine narrowed his dark eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Beast paused, "Logan...your daughter...brace yourself for this...Jayda. She cuts herself." 


End file.
